Meh
by WonderHeroe
Summary: Terra and Aqua hit it off! But who will win? Rated M for good old smex. o/o   -has a major nose bleed-  A practice draft for the sequel to More Than Friends. I Changed the title...Once known as "The Ultimate battle: Terra Vs Aqua!"


Yo guys! right now i'm practicing making some lemon so...Yeah :P this story won't really have a plot but will just ahh...lemon.. Tee-Hee~ ugh i still can't beleive i'm doing this! :O haha yeahhh...wowzers...heh I was insprired to write this by reading a twinleafshipping fan fic :3 (aka, BarryxDawn from Pokemon) This is gonna be SMUT people! aka that means...sex and i'm going to use bad words like...the F-word, C-word and other bad things :s cuz thats what smut do! So please no bad comments...and please don't call me a pervert...cuz you are too for reading this! Ugh i bet after writing this i'm gonna keep writing lemons..lol :3 enjoy!(and i know you will xD)

* * *

Aqua really had no idea how she's gotten herself into this situation. She laid sprawled out on the bed, skin burning with radiance. She was sweating so much her hair had a dark shade blue, clinging onto the bed. She held tightly to the bedsheets, biting her lips intensely tempting to stop the moans pouring from her mouth, yet failing horribly. Pleasure and ecstasy racked through her nerve system, putting her in a state of pure bliss.

She gasped as she felt the man above her pushed even deeper then he had before. It wasn't painful, just unexpected, and even more arousing at that. Her childhood companion held tightly onto her waist, to keep her still, as he plunged himself deeper into her moist folds.

"Ahh! Ngh..Terra..." Her breathes became more ragged and eyes completely dark with pleasure. The brunette above simply grunted in response, as he continued to pound inside her. Terra growled in pleasure feeling her wet caverns tighten around his shaft. "A-Aqua, I'm about to..."

"Ahh...M-me too!" The female warrior then decided it was time for her to take control. In one swift movement, she pushed Terra backwards before climbing on top of him. If there were about to end these acts of self-pleasure, she should be the one to finish it. Resting her hands on his broad naked chest, she lowered her hips down onto his shaft. She moaned once more feeling him filling every inch inside her. Terra breathed rapidly as she pushed in and out around his manhood.

Aqua began riding him faster, every here and there there would be a sharp tingle of pain for going in too deep, but her drive for ecstasy was too strong to stop. Terra lifted his arms and started to massage her well developed breasts, causing her to shriek in joy. He started to tweak her nibbles, now rock solid, with his thumb and index fingers. Aqua moaned even louder feeling the treatment he was giving her. The sounds of her moans were driving him off the edge, and he couldn't take it anymore.

"A-Aqua..! I'm-!" Terra gave a loud grunt before shooting his seeds inside the woman. Aqua nearly screamed in complete pleasure feeling the hot liquid flood her insides. She clamped hard on his shaft before reaching her climax as well, allowing her juices mixing with Terra's. Exhausted from the amazing sex, she fell down on the brunettes chest, gasping heavily. The muscled man, also exhausted(For he mainly did all the work till the end) rested his hand on her bare smooth back.

Aqua closed her eyes, listening to their heartbeats. Both was beating fat, but was slowly returning to the regular pace. She smiled slightly, "Well *pant* that was...*pant* amazing.." She heard a noise that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle.

"Amazing huh?" Terra responded tiredly, "I'll say it's more unbelievable"

Aqua glanced at him with a small smile, "Unbelievable, huh? And what do you mean by that?"

Terra nearly smirked, "I'm just surprised that we ended up having sex." Aqua blushed at the comment. "And that you actually almost tired me out."

Aqua rose an eyebrow. "Almost you say?"

"Of course," Terra responded before kissing her forehead. "You don't actually think that I have less stamina then you do?"

Aqua grinned rubbing his chest broadly, "And what makes you think that I _don't_ have more stamina then you?"

Terra had amusement in his eyes, "The fact that I did most of the work?" Aqua snorted.

"As if," she retorted, "I'm the one that gotten you to release first."

"Hah, wanna bet?"

Aqua grinned at the challenge. And before you knew it, they were at it on round two.

* * *

Ehh, sorry for the lousy ending...and that it's so short... x_x Well I hoped you enjoyed it and stuff...cuz i'm just practising on writing smex stuff. So I would really appreciate it if anyone could give me some advice? I have small vocabulary skills so...yeah =/

Oh! and if you want, please read my latest series: _Kingdom Hearts: Behind the Scenes!_ It's full of randomness and has many crack pairings...I'm sure you'll like it! Plus there's some ahh Tequa in there...I think? well there will be that is! XD well once again...thanks for reading and look out for the sequel to _More then Friends_! I Need some help with the title with it as well so...if anyone's willing to help I'll be extremely gracefully glad! :)


End file.
